1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device including a lateral double-diffused metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor devices have high performance and multiple functions, utilization of high voltage integrated circuits, in which a plurality of high voltage transistors are disposed with low voltage circuits on a same chip, has been increased. In implementing the high voltage integrated circuits, lateral double-diffused metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistors have been widely used as power MOS transistors.
The lateral double-diffused MOS transistors require a low on-resistance characteristic and a high breakdown voltage characteristic. A reduced surface field (RESURF) technique is applied to the lateral double-diffused MOS transistors, and thus demands for the lateral double-diffused MOS transistor having the high breakdown voltage characteristic in addition to the low on-resistance characteristic have been increased.